


We meet again

by CrumbyBreadSticks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumbyBreadSticks/pseuds/CrumbyBreadSticks
Summary: After not having had much contact with the Teen Wolf cast Colton meets up with Tyler to hang out as friends. Tyler sees this opportunity to be more than friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I have marked two paragraphs for you to be aware of what is coming next in the story. !!!  
>  ***The stars mean that the part following those stars is where it gets dirty, so if you want to skip to the explicit content you can skip to the stars.  
> ^^^The arrows pointing upward mean that the part following those arrows is where the characters climax, so if you want to skip to the climax you can skip to the arrows.
> 
> This is my second work of fanfiction I have written and would love feedback.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story, I had fun writing it.  
> If you like what you read you might give me suggestions what story I should write next. Maybe you want to see another male actor related to Colton Haynes or Tyler Posey, or Haynes or Posey with another male actor. I am a fan of most male fictional characters and I follow a bunch of popular television series.
> 
> Remember that this story is fiction and that the actual persons Colton Haynes and Tyler Posey are not objects of lust, they are a real people with feelings. I do not own Colton Haynes and Tyler Posey's likeness, their works or their associates.

He hadn’t seen the guys from Teen Wolf in ages, so Colton was really excited about meeting Tyler. They had been friends from a distance these couple of years, leaving messages on social media and liking each other’s pictures. Once every other weeks they’d have short conversations via text about how the other was doing. And every time they would promise they would meet up soon. Well, soon was years later, but both they’re schedules had an opening to get some coffee and just talk.

Colton hated not being on time for anything, so he came to Starbucks half an hour too early. To not be noticed by any fans or paparazzi he wore a trench coat and hat. People wouldn’t find the trench coat out of place, it was a rainy autumn day. Colton sat in the back, with a clear view of the main entrance, to not miss Posey when he would arrive.  
In such a coincidence, Tyler got in the shop wearing the exact same trench coat. He just wasn’t wearing a hat, but instead Tyler was wearing sunglasses. Colton saw Tyler’s head move around until it stopped with Tyler’s face pointing at him. Tyler came over to where Colton was sitting, a table for two. “Hi, I got your order right here.” Colton said to Tyler. He remembered stupid details like coffee orders and Tyler’s beauty mark on his chin. “I’m glad you remembered.” Was Tyler’s reply.

Tyler had shaved, luckily. He looked way hotter without the beard. Posey looked bigger, like he had been working out more. Colton was happy he had hit the gym the last two days. The two men measured up in muscle size. Colton stood up to give Tyler a hug. The two men embraced, Colton could smell Tyler’s nice scent. He liked Tyler’s body leaning against his. “Let’s go to a place less crowded,” Tyler said “I think we can both appreciate a little bit more quiet. Colton grabbed the cups of coffee and gave one to Tyler. Colton had been nervous, waiting, and hadn’t drunk any of his coffee yet. They quickly called a cab and got in. “Tyler, where are we going?” Colton asked. “To a place more quiet, where we can be alone.” Tyler answered.  
They sipped their coffee and talked about how life had been lately. Tyler was looking for a new show to do for when Teen Wolf would end. They got to the destination.  
It was a hotel, very luxurious, very private. Why would we want to go to a hotel? Colton was wondering. Like Tyler could read his mind he said “We’re going to a hotel for a private room, I’ve been wanting to be completely alone with you.” Apparently Posey had been thinking about Colton a lot lately.

Renting a room for one day wasn’t hard and before Colton knew it they were in that room. Colton sat on the bed, not knowing how or why this was happening, normally he would be the one to plan a whole day ahead, now someone else had. Colton took Tyler’s full length in, he was standing in front of him. “Just relax, enjoy the privacy, I know I am.” And just like that Colton calmed. No worries, I am among a friend, he thought. The both took off their trench coats simultaneously, Colton lay his coat on the bed, Tyler hung his on a coat hanger by the door. “I missed you,” Tyler said “I hate how we stopped hanging out.” Colton said back “I dislike it too. I loved hanging out with you, Dylan and Holland.” “Back then I also just wanted to be alone with you. Now we’re alone.” Tyler whispered as he sat close next to Colton, on the coat.   
Their faces were close to each other. They stared into each other’s eyes. It unnerved Colton a bit, made him anxious. But Tyler’s face, his beautiful face was a sight to see, up close. His kind brown eyes, his darker skin. Such a gorgeous man. Colton thought about how he has always had an attraction to Tyler, but never said anything to Tyler out of fear of being ridiculed. But thinking about this situation right now. It seemed like Tyler felt the same thing, for Colton.  
Their faces were very close to each other. Tyler was coming towards Colton, ready for Colton to do the same. Colton placed his hand on Tyler’s leg, he closed his eyes and leaned in. They touched lips. The kiss took Colton’s breath away, but he couldn’t escape the lips to breathe. His body didn’t want to, because the kiss with Tyler felt so good. Kissing Tyler released a feeling of ecstasy in Colton, he felt king of the world.

Then the kiss stopped. Colton looked at Tyler, he was wearing a smile, his eyes were laughing. Tyler was the first to say something. “This was worth the wait.” Then they kissed again, now with even more passion. Colton felt like his heart was set on fire by the flint that was Tyler’s kiss. Colton felt Tyler’s hand on his cheek. His hand was soft and warm, it was nice. Colton stuck his tongue in Tyler’s mouth. The gentle kisses turned into making out. The hot kisses turned Colton on, he was so into Tyler in that moment. Tyler grabbed Colton by the waist, Colton lay down on the bed, put his back onto the cover. Tyler was over Colton’s body. Tyler moved his soft lips from Colton’s lips to Colton’s neck. “Oh yes, right there.” Colton whispered, when Tyler was at the sweet spot in his neck.  
Colton was getting hard, because this was a dream come true. He had the most handsome boy over him, feeling as ready for this as he was. Every touch was magical, Tyler’s hands on his body. He felt his shirt being lift up, his upper body was bare on the bed. Tyler kept feeling Colton’s body. Colton felt every muscle being touched by the warm hands. “You’re so hot.” He heard Tyler say. His chest was now getting kissed, like Tyler was trying to inhale his pecs.

*****

On his own initiative Tyler took his shirt off. Colton now had a huge boner, very visible through his tight pants. “Take it off.” Tyler demanded. Colton unbuckled his belt, Tyler pulled Colton’s pants off for him. Colton packed a tent in his briefs. Tyler slid his own pants down when he stood next to the bed. He got back on top of Colton and kissed him again on Colton’s hot lips.  
With every kiss Tyler moved down Colton’s muscled body further and further ‘til he reached the underwear. Tyler kissed the fabric, Colton almost felt Tyler’s lips through his underwear. He started moaning, saying Tyler must continue. His dick gave shots of happiness every time it was touched. When the underwear started to get damp Colton took it off. His briefs were now on his knees. He kicked his shoes off so his pants and underwear could slide off.

Colton was naked on the bed, Tyler looked at him with lustful eyes. Colton looked at Tyler’s bulge. He had to take off Tyler’s underwear to see it’s full glory. Pulling it down revealed more of Tyler’s man trail and nicely trimmed pubes. His cock was also hard, bigger than Colton’s. It was thick as well. Colton’s own dick was long, a little thinner and it was throbbing, waiting to be touched. Tyler got back over the man on the bed and let saliva run down onto Colton’s cock. Tyler divided the spit over the dick and got his head down to it to give a blow job. As soon as the mouth was on the head, Colton was in heaven. “Oh yes!” He shouted, he kept moaning. When Tyler’s head had bobbed up and down a few times he got up, smiled at Colton and deep throated Colton’s entire length. Colton was so horny he guided Tyler by placing his hands on the back of the head that was on his crotch. At a steady pace Tyler kept going up and down.

Tyler got his mouth on the slick cock and pulled Colton in a rough manner to the edge of the bed. Colton’s ass was almost off the bed. Tyler got back to blowing Colton, but was now also playing with the firm butt. As the ass play was starting Colton prepared himself. He made sure his anus wasn’t tense and ready to have a finger being put in it. Tyler placed his left hand in a way to spread the tight cheeks wide. Then the index finger of Tyler’s right hand entered Colton. Colton shouted, it gave him a good sensation, getting filled. Tyler moved his finger in and out of Colton, quickly adding his middle finger to the mix once Colton’s ass has loosened up a bit. Tyler silenced Colton’s moaning by bending back over him and kissing him till he was out of breath. It was like Tyler was trying to create hickeys in Colton’s neck, because he started kissing his cheekbone a lot.

Pleasure was the only thought Colton had while Tyler played with him ass. Once Colton had warmed up Tyler said he should hold on to something. Tyler got his fingers out of Colton, as Colton grabbed the bed sheets he felt something big going in to his ass. Tyler got his cock in the hot boy’s ass. Colton hadn’t even noticed Tyler had put on a condom, because he was so busy enjoying Tyler’s fingering. Colton felt electrified as his prostate shot jolts of happiness by Tyler’s pressing. Tyler got deep into Colton and squinted his eyes, wearing a big smile. “Hold on.” Tyler said as he started topping Colton. 

“Oh my~” Colton couldn’t finish his sentence as he was getting railed by the big dick. Tyler thrust himself backward and forward, slaps could be heard from skin-to-skin contact.  
“I’m already close.” Said Colton as he was leaking precum. They had been going at it for a while, Colton couldn’t take much more once Tyler had started jerking Colton’s cock during the fucking. “Almost there, too.” Tyler said between grunts. Colton couldn’t believe he was getting fucked by the hottest actor he had worked with. He didn’t want it to end, but the urge to ejaculate was getting bigger. He took the beating off of his own cock over from Tyler as Tyler made himself ready to launch on Colton’s stomach.

^^^^^

Both men were jacking off, both breathing heavily of the exercise. Tyler threw his head back, his muscles tensed up. “I’m gonna cum.” He shot his load on Colton’s chest, some of the jizz got on Colton’s neck. As he came he let out a big loud moan. This primal roar got Colton over the edge. He had the perfect sight to masturbate to, Tyler Posey coming on his chest. Colton felt his whole body tingling as the sticky cum shot out of his dick in a continuous stream. It kept going as it collected in the crevices of his abs. Tyler was watching in amazement of Colton’s ejaculation, massaging his own shaft.

As they calmed down Tyler lay down on the bed next to Colton. They panted as they cuddled together. It was the perfect day for them both.


End file.
